howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tide Glider
|Source = Franchise}} The Tide Glider is a Tidal Class dragon introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk. It later became available in School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Tide Glider Egg.png|Tide Glider Egg "Rise of Berk" Tide Glider Egg 2.jpg|Tide Glider Egg "School of Dragons" Tide glider titan.png|Titan Wing Tide Glider Egg They have a blue core and what seems to be a translucent, possibly gelatinous blue shell that surrounds the core. There are specks of white in the egg. Hatchling to Adult The Tide Glider is light, faded blue in color. It has two coral shaped horns and a relatively long snout. It has three small fins set on its long neck. Its wings have wavy white patterns all over and it has a large tail fin. Instead of legs, the Tide Glider has two front flippers. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, this is a very thin-bodied dragon. In School of Dragons, it has a rounder belly and also possesses two hind limbs. Titan Wing The main difference in adult and Titan Wing Tide Gliders is their color. A titan Tide Glider has a darker, more vibrant shade of blue and pink wing edges that have swirly patterns. They have more frills on their crown and a larger tail fin. Apart from that, they are rather similar to adult Tide Gliders. Abilities Acid The Tide Glider is able to shoot acid in either streams or multiple blasts, which it uses to defend itself from and attack foes. Tide Glider Acid 2.PNG|Tide Glider's Acid Blast Tide Glider Acid 3.PNG|Tide Glider's Double Acid Blast Tide Glider Fire.PNG|Tide Glider's Water Blast Spraying Water Tide Gliders fire water, possibly containing its fabled saliva with healing properties, in either blasts or streams. It remains unknown at what temperature the water is fired in, or if the Tide Glider can control its blast's temperature. Saliva with Healing Properties Its saliva is said to contain healing properties, capable of healing almost any wound, from both Vikings, animals and dragons alike. Its saliva most likely is in its water blast, which the Tide Glider can administer to wounds by spraying its water at them. Strength & Combat It remains unknown as to what amount of strength a Tide Glider possesses, but taking its size, approximate weight and aquatic habitat it can be deduce that this dragon is relatively strong, similar to a Thunderdrum or Scauldron. The Tide Glider utilizes its superior speed and agility to outswim and daze its opponents, and hurls blasts of water and acid at them while on land or air. Speed & Agility Tide Gliders are extremely fast, agile and maneuverable while in the sea, riding the waves of coastal waters. Their incredible agility has been noted by Vikings and compared to dancing. Endurance & Stamina Tide Gliders appear to exhibit a great deal of stamina, being able to effortlessly ride coastal waves with incredible agility, seemingly without tiring. Although unknown, it would appear that Tide Gliders posses average endurance, and if they suffer any kind of damage, can most likely heal themselves with their saliva. Behavior and Personality Described to be 'skittish', this dragon is excitable and unpredictable. Also, this dragon is said to be peaceful, calm and graceful, in terms of motion and temperament. It prefers to reside in shallow waters in the sea, riding and "dancing" amongst the waves, somewhat like Dolphins and Flying Fish. However, some Tide Gliders are very territorial and will spit acid at anyone they encounter, as in the case of Mistmenace. Appearances Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Tide Glider is the first original dragon from Rise of Berk. The game also introduced a Titan Wing form, Exotic Tide Glider, Battle Tide Glider, and Mistmenace. School of Dragons The Tide Glider also appeared in School of Dragons. Two adult Tide Gliders and a baby (possibly a family) appear in Return to Dragon Island Expansion. Trivia *The Tide Glider bears a strong resemblance to the weedy sea-dragon. *While the Tide Glider has hind legs in School of Dragons, it lacks them in Rise of Berk. In School of Dragons, all dragons walk around on land, and any animal needs legs to walk, which might explain the difference. *The Tide Glider was the first dragon to be released in School of Dragons in 2015. *The Tide Glider is one of the few dragons that have physical characteristics resembling dragons in Eastern lore, as its head is more similar to those of Asian dragons than those of their European cousins. *The Tide Glider is one of the few dragons known to possess some sort of healing ability, the first being the Scauldron, who's venom is used as an antidote for dragons that are poisoned by the Blue Oleander. The second is the Buffalord, who's saliva, when combined with specific herbs and grasses is the only known cure for the Scourge of Odin. References Site Navigation pl: Tide Glider Category:Tidal Class Category:School of Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Franchise Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise